


翻译-War of the Machines (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 405的预告和剧透刚刚出来的时候
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-War of the Machines (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War of the Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463632) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Shaw一手紧握着枪，另一只手死死的拽着号码的胳膊肘。Root嘱咐过她一定要把枪拔出来，所以即便现在并无任何敌人或枪声的痕迹，她依然毫无异议的照做了。

她不知道the Machine到底跟Root说了些什么。她并不喜欢，但为防止Samaritan偷听，现在有很多事Root都不能随时和她讲。

Root告诉她，“John和Lionel三分钟后便能到后巷。”

Shaw从肩膀回头瞥了眼，Root并没有注意到她的视线，脸上有着明明白白的担忧。但在与她四目相对时，那份担忧又很快消失了，就像从未存在过一样。

“带他走。”Root示意Shaw带着号码走前面。

Shaw犹豫了起来，她一点儿都不喜欢这个计划，“那你呢？”

“我马上就来。”Root继续催促她走。

Shaw咬了咬嘴唇，最后终于点头。她决定如往常一样，相信Root明白自己在做什么、也决定相信the Machine自有计划。

“发生什么了？”号码的声音里带着丝恐慌。Shaw低声威胁他闭嘴，她没有安慰他、让他保持镇定的打算，而且，她也不关心。她粗暴地将他顺着酒店繁忙的厨房朝后门推去，手上依然抓着枪，但似乎根本就没人注意逃亡的他们。

身后传来了一声枪响。Shaw顿住了，转过头，然后忍不住皱了皱眉——视线范围里都没有Root的身影。

“那是枪声吗？”号码的声音里已明明明白写着恐惧。

“闭嘴。”Shaw咬牙切齿地回答，继续把他朝前推。她允许自己最后朝身后看了眼，然后才姗姗来迟地意识到她手上拿着的是她和Root两人间那唯一的一把枪。在the Machine的这个任务里，她们并没有多余的武器。Shaw小声的骂了几句，带着号码继续朝后门走去。号码才是首要任务，而她只能寄希望于the Machine能保护好Root。

一辆车停在了小巷口，光线虽十分昏暗、不太能看得清，但Shaw觉得那估计便是Reese和Fusco。即便如此，她的脚步依然有些犹豫，手紧紧地抓着号码，直到Reese从车上下来后才稍稍松了些。Reese接过号码将他推上了后座，视线在Shaw身上短暂地停留了一会儿，直到她点头示意后才重新跳上了副驾的位置。Fusco紧跟着便发动了车，朝安全的地方驶去。

到这时，她也该迅速离开这里，重新回到她那安全的掩护身份中，重新去干那份无聊的日常工作、偶尔做一点犯罪活动。但有什么东西拉住了她离开的脚步——Root依然毫无踪影。枪声已经停止，但有什么东西沉甸甸地压在了Shaw的胃里。

他们的首要任务从来便是号码的安全，接着是保持身份，而Shaw知道回酒店会带来巨大的风险。

但她依然那样做了。不知怎么的，她的双腿就同有了自我意识一般载着她回到了酒店的厨房里。

酒店的工作人员也无疑注意到了枪声，五分钟前忙碌的厨房已陷入混乱中，惊恐的厨师和侍者都在纷纷尖叫。

唯一没有尖叫的人是Root。

她弯着腰，一只手紧紧抓着柜台的一角保持平衡，另一只手紧紧地按着腰侧。The Machine没能成功帮Root躲开所有的子弹，Shaw立刻便注意到了从女人指尖汩汩流出的献血。

在快步走过去时，Shaw心里闪过了一股怒气，但她不明白是为了什么。她没有理会，手环在Root的腰上，带着她朝后门走去。

“你在这里做什么？”Root惊讶地看着她，“我叫你走。”

“John看着号码。”Shaw向她保证，并没再做进一步的阐述。她现在的角度不太能让她看清Root的伤，但她可以确定应该不是太糟，不过还是尽早处理为好。

出去后，Root轻轻推了推她，身体重重地靠在了墙上。

“你得离开。”Root紧紧地按着腰侧，脸色苍白，并带着一层细密的汗珠，明显正在努力地与疼痛对抗。

Shaw脱口而出：“我不会扔下你。”她告诉自己这是因为Root是小队的一员、更是他们和the Machine唯一桥梁。就算只冲着这个原因，他们也需要她。

“我身份暴露了，”Root解释道，“如果你再不走，Samaritan花不了多久便会知道你是谁。Sam，你得离开。”

“Root——”在她来得及反应过来之前，这个名字便已经脱口而出。她已经有很长时间没在公共场合叫过Root这个名字，她们得躲在重重化名下，而这个名字奇异地给了她一股不顾一切的冲动。

Root闭上眼摇了摇头，把自己从墙上撑了起来，抓着Shaw裙子的领口将她拉了过去，动作里处处透着绝望。Shaw以为Root在表示激烈抗议，但很快便被另一个女人的双唇吻的窒息。这个吻疯狂、饥渴，又结束得太为迅速。

当Shaw睁开眼时（她都不记得自己是何时闭上眼的），Root绝望的眼神正落在她身上。Shaw觉得自己的唇依然在猛烈地刺痛着，像是在表达愤怒，愤怒着这个吻发生的方式、愤怒着它结束的速度。

“走，”Root安静的声音近乎绝望，手依然死死攥着Shaw的裙子领口，“求你。”

Shaw盯着她看了会儿。她明白在Samaritan的人、在 _Samaritan_ 找到这里之前，她们并没有太多时间。最后，她点了点头，将枪用力塞进了Root手里。至少，这让她可以有一线生机。

Root低头看了眼，然后重新抬头，深深看入了她的眼睛。Shaw发现自己很难移开视线，但她依然强迫自己动了起来，顺着小巷朝着纽约繁忙的街道走去。在那里，她轻易便可以融入其中，Samaritan很快便会将她判定为无关。在转过弯之前，Shaw最后回头看了一眼，Root对她坚定地点了点头，然后不顾自己腰侧明显的疼痛，直起了身。

Shaw刻意强迫自己走开，躲回人群中、过回她无聊的生活。刚刚离开的小巷里很快便爆发出了不绝于耳的枪声，她强迫自己忽略掉那个声音，脑子里反复回荡着一个念头——在这场机器间的战争中，今晚是否便会出现他们的第一个重大伤亡。


End file.
